List of characters
This is a list of characters 'in [[The Sims 2|''The Sims 2]]. Most of the characters are either residents or guests, however there are still a number of minor immobile characters, goons and other invaders. There are several types of sims: *'Residents ' - These are the people who live in Strangetown and can't be checked into the hotel. *'Guests '- They can be checked into the hotel whilst vising Strangetown. *'''Immobile characters - Characters who you cannot interact with (e.g. Impress, Cheer Up, etc.) and who do not move from their fixed location (e.g. behind a bar). The only main Immobile character to be interacted with as in having a conversation is the Concierge, as he gives your character advice and helps out at the beginning of the timeline. *'Goons' - They are gangs of men who will arrive to steal money from you. There are two goon gangs. They can't be interacted with apart from banishing them as the Ratticator. The only known Goon to be interacted with is Jimmy the Neck, as the player must pay him 1500 simoleons in order to free hotel guests. *'Aliens '- Aliens will appear during an invasion and can't be interacted with. The exception is Emperor Xizzle but he is classed as a main character and plays a part in the main line of goals. *'Robots' - They will also appear during an invasion and can't be interacted with. Once again, Optimum Alfred is an exception but he is only a guest and antagonist during the timeline. *'Antagonists' - These are sims who have a main part in the storyline and each stay in the Penthouse. *'Other '- This includes sims who appear in the game but do not fit into any of the above categories. Main This is a list of the main characters. This excludes NPCs, goons and Xizzle's minions. Aliens This is a list of Emperor Xizzle's minions. Goons This includes two gangs of goons. Jimmy the Neck's gang Crime Spree Bob's gang Robots This is a list of the robots who will invade. This excludes Optimum Alfred as he is only part of the gang at the end of the game. At one point during Optimum Alfred's stay, Mamma Hogg requests that someone stop the robots invading the town, and they are all named PAL-8000. However, with other robot invasions, all four robots eventually appear. PAL-8000 has the same appearance as Optimum Alfred in the profile icon, but appears much brighter when walking around. In robot invasions, there's no clear leader. Although PAL-8000 is always the first to appear, there's no implication that he has any leadership of the attacks. Immobile characters This is a list of all characters who cannot be interacted with like other sims and do not move from their location. All except the casino dealers can be interacted with in some way, like buying items from them. Miscellaneous This is a list of all other characters in the game. Some of which appear on the interact screen whilst others don't and only make brief appearances. Category:Lists